TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 January 2016
01:17 ohai 01:18 NYXIL 01:18 *tackles* 01:18 I was wondering when u' get on 01:18 *hugsies* 01:18 wiki chats weren't working for me yesterday 01:19 I made us a background thing 01:19 I can only stand so much of community wiki 01:19 shit tily photoshopped 01:19 ik, no one could get on yesterday 01:19 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat get on just to entertain me? 01:19 o/ 01:19 gdi 01:19 omg 01:19 one sec 01:20 we all need to join, and like, try to get anyone/everyone here 01:22 ooooo 01:22 Damn mel 01:22 I found all of Corey's code on CHB 01:22 who? 01:23 and I even know what 5% of this means! 01:23 CC 01:23 ? 01:23 Corey Chambers 01:23 local technomancer 01:23 *shrugs* 01:23 spinning gear guy 01:23 Did a lot of the coding 01:23 ??? 01:23 James u rat 01:23 he goes on CHB once in a while 01:23 get back on 01:23 ah 01:23 okai 01:23 Back on what 01:23 community 01:24 u left 01:24 he's a big deal over on Community Central, so his nickname CC has a double meaning :P 01:24 lolz 01:24 he made our colored stars and bouncing stars and all that 01:24 omg 01:24 yus 01:24 TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 January 2016 01:25 chat logs for me, so... if you guys want to look back at past conversations 01:25 noice 01:25 just like the category, and u'll find all the ones I can log 01:25 alright I lied, I only understand ~2% of this 01:26 lolz 01:26 get on 01:26 (pwease) ? 01:27 that or link me to the coding 01:27 *pokes toxyca * 01:32 (facepalm) 01:34 Nyx 01:34 link me? 01:35 James, now I have to go and change all of my history 01:35 (angry) 01:35 I know how you feel 01:36 (sad2) 01:36 stupid fuck ing ages 01:36 and they're both from minor goddesses 01:38 Do an edit that is basically nothing and get someone else to look at it 01:39 I'm changing it 01:41 Only bcuz Ash AND Mel told me 01:43 FUCK IN MEL 01:43 is2g 01:43 MEL YOU BISh 01:43 hey 01:43 sjudgyyyusdgjuysiujghsdh 01:43 link me to the coding? 01:43 MEL MADE A DAUGHTER OF THEIA 01:43 NO 01:43 nO 01:43 I AM KILLING THAT SHIT 01:43 RIP 01:43 UHSDJUKFHDSKJJSGRSRKJGHSF 01:43 link. me 01:44 (angry) 01:44 no the code doesn't matter 01:44 I can understand coding 01:44 Whoa tox calm down 01:44 as do I, I have a lot of experience with it 01:44 link me plz 01:44 only if you promise to copy literally nothing 01:44 I respect CC too much to steal it 01:45 okai 01:45 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css 01:46 omg, it makes so much sense 01:47 they also keep adding to it 01:48 u realize that this is basically only chat coding right? 01:48 01:48 it's all CSS coding too 01:49 mmm. With a little Java mixed in 01:49 mainly css 01:50 (OMG) I can't believe I understand it 01:50 I love this guy 01:52 yah I know 01:48 u realize that this is basically only chat coding right? 01:48 01:48 it's all CSS coding too 01:49 mmm. With a little Java mixed in 01:49 mainly css 01:50 (OMG) I can't believe I understand it 01:50 I love this guy 01:52 yah I know 01:52 I just didn't realize until looking at it that CHB's page layout was so changed 01:53 some of it is hard to pick up, but I get the gist of it 01:54 I need to give this guy a medal 01:55 So, we can't take ANY of the coding? 01:55 or can we get the guy to code for us? 01:55 wait, 01:55 idea 01:56 CC and I are decent acquaintances - I can ask him about it 01:56 chat lag? o.e 01:56 v much so 01:56 test 01:56 no, i'm fine now 01:57 I have an idea 01:57 if it will load >.< 01:57 when did this guy learn to code like this? I need a lesson or two 01:58 as far as I can tell he's a professional 01:58 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css 01:58 woah 01:58 Alyssa coded that 01:59 or just pasted it, but I'm betting she coded it 01:59 wait 01:59 nvm 01:59 wait 01:59 yeah 02:00 that's chat coding alright 02:01 can we take that coding? 02:01 omg, I can't believe Bond and Jisk are still there 02:01 they've been there for a while 02:02 you need permission from whoever made it or whatever wiki it was made for 02:02 . test 02:02 eh 02:02 true 02:02 nvm 02:02 . 02:03 but, we do need coding and help in general 02:03 wikia is acting up 02:03 . 02:03 It's fine for me 02:04 it's flipping out on my end, here and CHB 02:05 i'm v surprised they haven't deleted any of my characters from like, almost 2 years ago 02:05 >.> 02:05 good luck with chat 02:10 test 02:13 :P 02:14 . 2016 01 12